Weather: Snowy
by Josephine Stone
Summary: Harry will do whatever it takes to figure out what Draco is up to, even date him. Written for dracoharry100's Christmas challenge.
1. Day 1

**Prompt:** Every Breath You Take by The Police and mittens.  
 **A/N:** I claimed this prompt for hp-drizzle but had to drop it. Because it was already weather related and I really liked the story idea I came up with for it, I'm taking the idea and making it Christmas related and to fit the prompts, obviously.

* * *

You catch more flies with honey than with water, as they say, so Auror Harry Potter changed tactics when it came to discovering what Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy was up to.

Because he was most certainly up to something—Ex-Death Eater or not. He'd always been up to something. Their first year at Hogwarts as Ron and Hermione both witnessed with him, their sixth year at Hogwarts even though no one believed him, and right then as he came into the Ministry to work every day and went shopping in Diagon Alley as though he no reason to be ashamed—which he most certainly did—he was up to something. And whatever that something was, it was no good.

It was no good when Draco smiled, and he'd been smiling a lot lately. That's what first grabbed Harry's attention. Draco's smile. Smiling was uncharacteristic for him. He snorted, scoffed, or smirked.

 **Day(s) of Investigation:** 12  
 **Location:** Malfoy Manor  
 **Time of Day:** Early Morning  
 **Notable Changes:** Lights all around the Manor.  
 **Subject's Movements:** Reading a book by the fire, again. Still haven't caught the title. Later tea with his mother. Looking out the window suspiciously at the bushes.

Then because around day eight Harry began to wonder if what Draco was up to had something to do with it, Harry added:

 **Weather:** Lightly snowing. Any footprints from the night before covered by new snow.

Harry couldn't stay too late in the day because he'd be missed at work. Even though he considered this part of his job, he boss didn't and he'd get another warning about the matter if he was caught again.

Still, even the evilest people took tea with their mothers. Having a normal event free day—or week—meant nothing.

Later while writing up his report for another bit of magical china finding its way into a Muggle's house, Harry considered that the morning might not have been uneventful. Malfoy taking tea with his mother was normal, but that was just what he'd want someone investigating him to think! Harry had no idea what they were discussing. She was Narcissa Malfoy after all. She might have saved Harry's life at one time, but that didn't change her loyalties.

Draco's mother could certainly be part of whatever it was that Draco was up to. Harry needed to find out the title of that book, and he needed to find a way to listen in on their conversations.

Armed with this new knowledge, Harry rushed through his paperwork and finished it in record time. Head Auror Robards even complimented Harry on his renewed enthusiasm for his work as he was putting on his mittens.

Harry smiled and nodded, but itched to get away from the man. He had to get to Malfoy Manor straight away and didn't have time for chit chat.

Investigating someone wasn't exactly isweet/i, but it was a whole lot nicer than randomly stopping them in the halls of the Ministry and asking them threatening questions—as Draco put it. Still, Harry knew he could do more, and since Harry needed to listen in on Draco's private conversations that evening Harry took his investigation a step further and knocked on the door.

Draco answered with his familiar smirking face. 'What do I owe for the pleasure of this visit?'

'What?'

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. 'What do you want, Potter?'

'Oh, right. I wanted to apologise for embarrassing—'

'Harassing,' Draco corrected.

Harry continued as though Draco hadn't spoken. '—you the other day. I'm sorry. It won't happen again.'

'Good.' Draco moved to close the door, but Harry stopped it with his foot and said, 'Wait! Aren't you going to invite me in?'

This all played out much better in Harry's head.

'Why would I?'

'I'm trying to make amends here, Malfoy.'

Draco glared at him, but before he could say anything else Narcissa came up behind Draco and saved the day:

'Is that Harry? What are you doing, Draco, invite him in.'

Harry grinned at Draco, who rolled his eyes, but then opened the door and made a sweeping gesture with his arms. 'Do come in, Mr Potter. Mother would love to see you.'

'We,' Narcissa corrected, 'would love to see you.' Then she came and gave Harry a quick, tight hug. Harry changed his mind. She was wonderful and absolutely not at all involved in whatever it was that Draco was up to.


	2. Day 2

**Prompt:** Church Bells and Every Breath You Take by The Police

* * *

Draco glared at Harry across the table as Narcissa asked Harry what he'd been up to since they'd last seen each other. Of course, they'd last seen each other during the Battle of Hogwarts, so it was quite a lot. He skipped most of it and just talked about Auror training, Ron and Hermione, working as an Auror, Ginny and Luna, and how boring his cases were.

'Oh, are you no longer with Ginvera?' Narcissa asked.

'Mother—'

'The papers made you two seem quite serious.'

'Well, you never can trust the papers,' Harry said, and narrowed his eyes at Draco. _Draco_ gave Rita a lot of misinformation back in their fourth year at Hogwarts, but _Draco_ just shrugged in response. 'I'm single. Busy with work, you know.'

'Boring work,' Narcissa reminded him. 'Interesting.' She glanced at Draco and then back at Harry. 'So you don't have any plans for this evening?'

Draco shook his head at her. 'Mother, don't.'

'Well, I don't like you going to that place alone.'

Draco rolled his eyes, and Harry perked up at that. This could be the thing that Draco was up to! And Narcissa was about to invite Harry along. Draco obviously wanted Harry far away from whatever his plans were for the night.

'I'm completely free,' Harry said, suddenly on the edge of his seat.

Narcissa smiled and gestured to Harry. 'See Harry can come with you—he grew up in the Muggle world—and I can rest knowing you're being taken care of.'

'I'm an adult, and the Muggle world isn't as dangerous as you and father make it out to be.'

'What are you going there for in the first place?' Harry quickly shut his mouth. It was too soon to fall back into questioning Draco's every move. He'd just apologised for that less than an hour before.

'That's the question, isn't it?' Narcissa went back to eating and refusing to look at Draco, who did the same thing.

This was certainly what Draco was up to. He wasn't even sharing the information with his mother, so it must be the thing.

 **Day(s) of Investigation:** 13  
 **Location:** A Catholic Church  
 **Time of Day:** Very Early Morning  
 **Notable Changes:** Draco's pissed which has caused him to run his fingers through his hair to the point that his hair gel is no longer working.  
 **Subject's Movements:** Currently pretending to pray after a night going from one gay bar to another and flirting with every man who looked his way—far too many—and now signing hymns with the rest of the church goes and ignoring my glares.  
 **Weather:** Dark and Cold

As they left the church it's bells rang again, and Harry glared up at them.

'Do they have to do that so early in the morning?' Harry rubbed his head. It wasn't just the alcohol from the night before that was bothering him.

Draco smirked as though they didn't bother him at all; he must have still been drunk.

'They are calling in the second service. Not everyone comes to the early service, so they have two.'

They walked through the crowds of people entering and leaving the church. Draco didn't seem in a hurry to get anywhere, but Harry followed him anyway. Whatever he had planned for the night before he'd obviously changed tracks once Harry came along with him.

'That is not what you do every Saturday night!' Harry said. He didn't expect Draco to confess, but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking he'd pulled one over on Harry.

'You know nothing about me,' Draco said.

'So, you expect me to believe that you enjoy, and quite often the way your mother spoke of it last night, Muggle men draping their sweaty bodies all over you?'

Draco laughed. 'It's not a secret that I like men. The _Prophet_ talks about it often enough, I'm sure you've heard.'

'I don't read the _Prophet_.' Harry crossed his arms and looked away from Draco. He did read the bloody _Prophet_ it would have been foolish of him not to. They gathered all the gossip he needed and more on Draco and his family. They had some pretty good ideas—although, they were all far to innocence—on what Draco was up to these days. Getting pissed in Muggle bars hadn't been one of them. Not in the _Prophet_ , not in Harry's imagination. It was simply too far out there, which was exactly why Draco would drag Harry through it.

'Are you jealous they gave me more attention than you?'

'What?' That caught Harry off guard. 'No one paid any attention to me at all, not that I wanted them too.'

'Of course, they did. A few of them asked if we're together. Ugh, can you imagine?'

'No,' Harry said forcefully.


	3. Day 3

**Prompt:** Every Breath You Take by The Police and school scarves.

* * *

 **Day(s) of Investigation:** 15  
 **Location:** Diagon Alley  
 **Time of Day:** Evening  
 **Notable Changes:** New Muggle dark wash jeans and dark grey jumper.  
 **Subject's Movements:** Far too close to me, sometimes brushing against me.  
 **Weather:** Snowy

'You can't possibly be planning on going to Muggle clubs tonight,' Harry said. 'It's a Tuesday.'

'And what is wrong with Tuesday?' Draco wrapped his Slytherin scarf around his neck again where it kept falling off his shoulder.

'Should you really be wearing that out _here_?'

Draco shrugged. 'It's not like Slytherin is printed across it, Potter. It's just a green and grey scarf.' He smirked and elbowed Harry. 'Besides, I get a lot of compliments on it.' Then Draco turned and Harry followed him into a small pub. Harry looked around.

It seemed perfectly normal. Too normal. Just the place someone would go to have meetings about shady businesses. Someplace no one would expect. The waiter seemed to be familiar with Draco and they both smiled at each other when Draco ordered for both himself and Harry.

'How'd you know I'd want the stew?'

'I went to school with you for seven years, and I've had their shepherd's pie. Trust me, you want the stew.'

'Ron also went to school with me for seven years. I wouldn't trust him to order my food for me, and he sat next to me at every meal, not on the other side of the Great Hall.'

Draco smirked. 'Next time I'll let you order for me.'

Harry's stomach flipped at the thought. Harry wondered if that meant Draco was already beginning to trust him. They'd only spent one night in each other's company. Of course, how that evening went would probably determine whether or not that next time actually happened.

'Why'd you bring me here?' Harry asked.

'I was hungry,' Draco said with a shrug.

Harry stopped himself from asking why he'd invited Harry along, because Harry wanted him to continue inviting him along, and if he questioned it too much he was sure it wouldn't last.

'Do you miss the bars?'

'No,' Harry said quickly. He'd be happy to never see another bar or club again. 'Just if you just wanted to go to a pub why not the Leaky Cauldron or any place else—why here?'

'Ah,' Draco said and then took a drink. Leaning into Harry, he said, 'Two reasons. One, it's on the underground, and two, no one stares at me here. Well, no one stares at me here in an unwelcome way.'

'The underground?' Harry's heart beat faster at the idea that Draco was about to give away all his secrets to Harry without Harry having to work nearly as hard as he had been with his investigation.

Draco laughed and sat up straight again. 'Do you know why I asked you out tonight?'

'Because you enjoy the pleasure of my company?' Harry deadpanned, disappointed that Draco was just making fun of him, again.

'No,' Draco shook his head and smirked, 'because even though in the beginning I thought my mother was delusional, after Saturday night and how easily even a look got you all jealous, I realised that it I wanted to see if I could learn to enjoy the pleasure of your company.'

'For the last time, Malfoy. I was not jealous of you. I have no desire to have a bunch of men pawing all over me.'

'Okay, but what about one?'

Draco leant into him again. 'One man devoting himself to pawing all over you?'

The air went stale as Harry backed away from Draco. In an effort to look somewhere other than at him, Harry looked around the pub and suddenly saw what Draco meant by _underground_. Although the couples were discreet they were all clearly same-sex. It was a very different atmosphere from the clubs and bars of Saturday night. Holding hands here and there or a shy smile across a table. They were of an older generation. And as Harry remembered, Draco Apparated them out there. They weren't in the middle of London then.

'How did you find this place?' Harry asked suddenly curious about where Draco found all his new Muggle knowledge.

'Places like this become easier to find once you start looking for them.'


	4. Day 4

**Prompt:** Every Breath You Take by The Police and last minute shopping.

* * *

Harry changed his mind. It was much safer to investigate Draco at a distance. He was much too crafty to slip up with Harry sitting right next to him.

'Why are you sitting in the snow?' Draco asked.

Looking up, Harry saw that Draco stood right next to him and not inside the Manor where Harry was sure he'd be so early in the morning. Draco's hedges were not very good had concealing Harry's movements it seemed.

'I, um, slipped?'

'Are you asking me or is that what happened?'

Draco was laughing at that, so Harry was saved from having to answer.

'Come on.' Draco held his hand out to Harry. 'I have some last minute shopping to do. You can come and give me your opinion so I know what not to buy.'

'Jee, thanks.' Harry took Draco's hand and stood up. 'I can't imagine what I'd rather be doing,' Harry said sarcastically.

'Apparently, freezing your arse off on my front lawn.' Draco smirked, causing Harry to blush. Then Draco spelled Harry's clothes dry and asked, 'Side-a-long?'

 **Day(s) of Investigation:** 18  
 **Location:** Diagon Alley  
 **Time of Day:** Evening  
 **Notable Changes:** Smiling and laughing a lot. Grabbing onto me more than usual.  
 **Subject's Movements:** Shopping and laughing at simple things. Touching a lot of things he has no intention of buy, but not stealing any of it like he used to.  
 **Weather:** Surprisingly sunny.

Harry would have to investigate this weather thing more because Draco's good mood was certainly having an effect on the weather. It was rarely sunny this time of year and there Draco was throwing his head back and laughing with the sun's rays shining off his bright white hair.

'Harry?' A surprised female voice caught Harry off guard. He turned to see Hermione with Luna both carrying a stack of books. 'Are you two shopping together?' She looked back and forth between Harry and Draco like she couldn't believe her eyes.

He didn't know where his voice disappeared to, but Draco spoke up for them.

'Of course, and we were just headed to get something to eat. Would you like to join us?'

Hermione's expression suggested she was sure if that was a genuine offer or not, and Harry was just as unsure of it himself. He still thought that Draco was playing a complicated game by bringing Harry along with him places to begin with.

'Oh, it is getting late,' Luna said, and then made the decision for them. 'We'd love to.'

Often having dinner with Luna was on its own was a surreal experience, but adding Draco to it made Harry question how in touch his was with reality. They were chatting as if they were old friends. The only thing that made Harry certain his sanity was intact was that Hermione looked just as confused as he did.

'How long have you two . . . been friends?' Hermione asked.

'Oh,' Luna said with a smile. 'Since I was being held at the Manor.'

Harry looked to see Draco's reaction to that, but he didn't seem to be phased by it. Although, Luna was the least judgemental person Harry had ever met, so even though they all knew what time she was talking there wasn't a feeling of unease when she mentioned it.

'He came to visit me and brought us food.'

Hermione and Harry shared a look. Luna always focused on the small good things about people while ignoring the bad. Draco was probably sent with the food and hadn't wanted anything to do with her. Yet, that wasn't how he treated her then.

Of course, his side lost. Clinging to Luna, who was on the right side of the war, could only work to his advantage.

Maybe this friendship was something that Harry needed to explore further. Luna was too trusting, but that could work to Harry's advantage as much as it had worked to Draco's.


	5. Day 5

**Prompt:** Unicorns and Every Breath You Take by The Police.

* * *

'It's nice to see you again, Harry,' Luna said in a soft whisper as they walked through the forest. 'I'm glad you offered to go on this job with me. It's been awhile since I've had any company while looking for new magical creatures. Hermione gets bored if she isn't mentally working through something it seems.'

Luna walked as though she was part of the forest. Her feet wore no shoes and her steps were soundless, even though she wasn't taking as much care with her steps had Harry was attempting to.

Still he was stumbling along behind her, breaking sticks in the snow that he couldn't see and couldn't feel through his shoes until it was too late to stop them from cracking.

'Although, it will prove to be a fruitless search if you keep making so much noise, Harry.'

'How are you walking barefoot through the snow? Don't your feet get cold.'

'I use Charms.' Luna had her wand out the whole time and then sent a Charm at Harry's feet which he learned after his next step keep his feet from making any noise no matter what he stepped on. Harry was relieved but then felt a little uneasy not being able to tell exactly what he was stepping on underneath the snow anymore.

'Luna,' Harry whispered. 'I wanted to ask you about Malfoy.'

'Oh, he is such a sad person usually, I'm glad you are making him happy.'

'Er, right. Anyway, I was wondering about your friendship. Do you spend any time together now? Or were you only . . . friends . . . at the manor?' Harry still wasn't sure if "friends" was the right word for whatever happened with him when she was captured, but he didn't want to insult her. She _was_ his friend.

'We don't spend a lot of time together as I travel a lot. Are you still suspicious of him?'

They walked a while in the silence with Harry not knowing what to say and Luna being her usual self and not pushing him to say anything. Yes, he was suspicious of him. It startled him that Luna asked because she seemed so sure that he and Draco were dating. It made so sense to Harry for him to be dating someone he didn't trust, and Luna was normally such a perceptive person.

Finally, Harry asked, 'Why would you think that?'

'Knowing your enemies as well as your lovers is a much simpler task, if when they are one in the same. We're going to have to stop talking now, Harry. There is a unicorn near, and I'd very much like to see if I could get a few of her tears.'

'How do you know it's a she?'

Luna didn't say a word, but pressed her fingers to her lips and walked with more purpose, but just as quietly, forward.

Harry followed and soon there was a small clearing where a unicorn was lying in the grass. It was black. Harry hadn't seen many pictures of unicorns, but they'd always been white. Since Harry imagined they were related to horses somehow, it made sense for them to come in many colours. The unicorn's horn was also black, but it's eyes were gold.

It jolted up as they came closer and Luna stopped. She smiled and waited. Harry began to feel awkward watching the staring contest between the unicorn and Luna, but he was afraid if he moved he'd ruin their moment.

Then the unicorn turned its focus toward him. Luna tilted her head to look at him as well and then took his hand and slowly lead him closer to the beautiful creature. Harry pulled back, wanting to come closer and not at the same time.

Once they were next to the unicorn, Luna placed Harry's hand on its neck.

It kept its eyes on him, but it didn't seem hostile. So Harry pet it's neck and as it relaxed, Harry did as well. Then, for no reason that Harry could see, it was crying.

Luna captured its tears and once it was finished, she pulled Harry away and bowed to the unicorn. Harry imagined this much have been some time of thanking gesture and he tried to copy her. After they were out of the clearing, Harry asked:

'What was that?'

'She was sad for you,' Luna said. 'I had thought you might be helpful in this adventure.'

Harry didn't want to know why the unicorn was sad for him, so instead he asked, 'What do you need unicorn tears for, anyway?'

'They are needed for a potion that will help attract a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.'

 **Day(s) of Investigation:** 23  
 **Location:** Malfoy Manor  
 **Time of Day:** Night  
 **Notable Changes:** Floating candles above the bushes.  
 **Subject's Movements:** Drinking tea, reading a book until I knocked on the door. More tea and then he hid the book when I asked about it. Agree when I asked him out on a date, and made sure he knew it was date and not just us having a meal together like before. He laughed at that. Not sure what the means, but will make a point to figure it out.  
 **Weather:** Snow on the ground, but clear skies


	6. Day 6

**Prompt:** First Snow/Snowflake and Every Breath You Take by The Police.

* * *

Luna had been what changed Harry's mind in the end. She might have been a bit odd but she was a Ravenclaw. Draco wasn't averse to the idea of dating Harry, he was gay, and people opened up to their lovers more than anyone else.

It was the perfect way to figure out what Draco was up to.

They met at the Manor and were on the front steps. It has started to snow again that evening just before Harry arrived, and he'd expected Draco to answer the door in a fowl mood. But his face was covered in a huge grin, so Harry had to dismiss his idea that Draco's mood were affecting the weather. It was a silly idea anyway. It was common knowledge that weather often affected people's moods.

Harry was losing patience with everyone thinking Draco Malfoy was living a normal life was all. He reminded himself that his investigation had no time limit, and that whatever illegal things Draco was up to Harry would find out about if he just gave himself the time. Being in a hurry and not taking the time to think things through was what messed him up in Sixth Year, but he wasn't going to let that happen again.

As with the last time Harry went with Draco, he planned on letting Draco make all the decisions. But Draco had other ideas.

'You're the one that requested the date,' Draco said. 'I assumed you'd made plans for it.'

'Oh,' was all Harry could think to say because that made sense. He ran a hand through his hair. 'I'm not used to this sort of thing.'

Laughing Draco said, 'I can tell.'

They stood in silence for a moment while Harry stared at the ground and tried to come up with something date like. Harry had dated Ginny for a month at Hogwarts, but they never really went out on dates. They spent most of their time just cuddling while hanging out with their friends. When they did go out to Hogsmeade it was also with a group of friends. There weren't many intimate moments, even if there were rumours flying around the school about them, because most of the time Harry was with Ginny, Ron was there. Harry never felt comfortable kissing her in front of Ron.

With Cho, he'd had a traditional date, but it was horrible. This was too important to let that happen. Harry needed his date with Draco to go well.

Draco stepped down onto the front path and held his hand out to Harry.

Grateful that Draco took the decision off of him, Harry took it and walked with him down the path. Draco didn't take him out of the gate, but turned and soon they were walking through a garden.

Harry watched Draco as he watched the snow.

'Do you remember the first time you saw snow?' Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. He blocked out most of his childhood the best he could. He doubted very much that his first snow would produce a good memory.

'I probably don't remember my actual first experience with snow, but I do remember it snowing when this garden was still filled with flowers and every year I waited for it, because it was the most magical thing to me. The best of opposite seasons mixing. I was confused about why the same thing didn't happen at Hogwarts. My life has always been filled with that type of magic.' Draco shook his head. 'I'd just wondered if snow seemed like magic to people who weren't use to it.'

'I remember the first snow at Hogwarts, but . . . it was just something that made the walk to the greenhouses more difficult. Seeing the ceiling at Hogwarts that was magical to me.'

'Hm.' Then Draco said, 'If you were to go out by yourself somewhere right now, where would you go?'

Harry's eyes widened. He was where he would normally go by himself. 'Oh, you meant to eat.'

'Of course, I meant to eat. What did you think I meant?' Draco laughed. 'Yes, to eat. Where you go. That's where I want you to take me.'


	7. Day 7

**Prompt:** Christmas star and Every Breath You Take by The Police.

* * *

When Draco rolled out of bed and sneaked off to the bathroom the next morning, it woke up Harry. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to quit grinning like a fool. He should have been in one of his foul moods after how much he drank the night before, but he'd never felt as relaxed as he did right then. He'd had sex with Draco. Harry bit his bottom lip. The thought filled him with unanticipated warmth.

Draco startled seeing Harry up and stretching in the bed as he came out of the bathroom.

'Hey,' Harry said with small awkward wave.

'Hi.' Draco gave a wave back, before he picked up his clothing off the floor and began dressing. 'I have to get going.' He didn't look at Harry and, once dressed, looked around, finding his shoes and then his tie.

'Alright.' Harry's feet couldn't keep themselves from dancing under the blankets, so he pulled his knees up to his chest to make their restlessness not as noticeable. 'Are you busy tonight?'

'It's Sunday, so—' Draco looked up at Harry and studied him as he finished his sentence. 'I normally have dinner with my parents.' He paused—both his talking and tying his tie—and then he groaned and rubbed his face. 'You were a virgin.'

'What?' Harry's feet finally decided to behave themselves.

Looking up, Draco asked, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Harry's mouth hung opened.

'Never mind, it's obvious why you didn't tell me.'

He wrapped his arms around his knees. 'How could you tell?'

Draco shook his head. 'You're just . . . different.'

'Than I was _last night_?'

'Yeah.' Draco laughed, finished with his tie as he walked over to Harry, and kissed him. 'I _might_ be free tomorrow night.' He kissed Harry, again.

Lingering above him, Draco said, 'Maybe, after dinner tonight?'

Harry said, 'Yeah?' but tried not to sound too hopeful.

Draco smiled before he Disapparated.

'Fuck.' Harry groaned and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

Harry spent most of the day panicking. Draco was not supposed to find out about Harry's lack of experience at—well, _everything._

The goal was to get Draco to open up to him about his secrets, not for Harry give up all of his own.

But by time the sun went down, Harry had decided it wasn't the worse thing ever after all. Having Draco thinking his was an important person in Harry's life would only make him quicker to open up himself. Most people looked at their first sexual partner as someone special.

Plus, it gave Harry a reason to push their relationship forward quickly. Giving up your virginity to someone was supposed to be a big deal, and although Draco seemed bothered by it for a second he recovered quickly.

Draco was still opened to see Harry again. He'd even hinted at _that night_.

So a couple hours after dinnertime, Harry stood outside Malfoy Manor's front door. After he knocked, he looked out toward the gardens as he waited for someone to open the door. Draco had already begun to open up to Harry. They weren't dark memories but sharing anything with Harry from his childhood was a good sign.

Harry looked up to the sky as he thought about what next he should share with Draco. What would be the most likely to lead to Draco sharing more of his dark confessions instead of just his happy ones?

The door opened and Draco asked, 'What are you staring at?'

'Just the sky.' Harry turned around and then blushed as Draco looked him up and down. Harry obviously wasn't coming by so late for a chat.

'Wishing on the Christmas star?' Draco asked.

'NO, not sure what I'd wish for.' Really, Harry had never heard of the Christmas star. 'What would you wish for?'

Draco smirked. 'I think my wish already came true.'


End file.
